


Already in Love

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-02
Updated: 2005-02-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sam and Ainsley are already in love. What's next?





	1. Already in Love

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Author: Stacy  
Title: Already in Love  
Character: Sam and Ainsley  
Category: Romance, General  
Pairing: Sam/Ainsley  
Rating: YTEEN  
Summary: Sam and Ainsley are already in love. What’s next?  
Author's Notes: Please read and review! Criticism is allowed. I wrote this story because all the Sam and Ainsley stories I was reading were all about them dating and then nothing. Here is what I think a Sam and Ainsley wedding would be like. These characters and The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin and Warner Bros.  I'm not gaining any profit from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 1: Getting Ready

Sam was nervous.  Not just butterflies in the stomach nervous, but giant butterflies in the stomach nervous.  Today would be the day he proposed to Ainsley Hayes.  And it wasn't just any day, but it was Ainsley's 30th birthday and their 15-month anniversary.  Lots of pressure was on Sam, and he was feeling it. This would be the second time in his life he had ever proposed to a girl and this time, he knew he would make it to the alter.

CJ was busy putting red and white rose petals on the floor and roses in vases while Donna was arranging candles over the Steam Pipe Trunk Distribution Venue. Toby and Josh, who declined the flower job because it wasn't manly, were hanging white Christmas lights around Ainsley's office.  Sam kept running his proposal speech in his head while he just stood in the corner. He was in such deep thought that he didn't hear Josh yelling at him.

"Sam! You are in the way!" Sam just stood in the corning mumbling to himself. Josh tried again. "Sam! Buddy!"

"Huh?" came the only reply.

It was Toby's turn to get into the conversation. "You’re in the way. Can you take a few steps to your right?" Sam just heard, "few steps to right," and did exactly what he was told to do.

"We're done," replied Donna.  "Anything else, Mr. Romantic?" said Donna in sexy voice.

"Can you ladies pick up a cake for me at the grocery store and have it here by 8:00? And Mr. Romantic? This isn’t _that_ romantic, is it?”

"Only the real romantic men put flowers, candles and Christmas lights up when they are going to propose," said CJ with a smile.  "And yes I can pick up the cake."

"Why can't I pick up the cake?" asked Josh who had just finished hanging lights.

Donna answered this question for him. "You'll eat it."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will," said Toby matter-of-factly. "If there isn't anything else you need me to do, I'm going back to my office."

"I think I'm done for now. Does everyone know the schedule?" asked Sam.

"Yes," came the reply from everyone in the room.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be hearing it again though," said Toby to himself.

Sam did say the schedule again to his co-workers that were lined up by the door ready to make an escape. "Donna is going to meet Ainsley after her meeting at the Hill at 6:00 and stall her while we have our meeting with the President. Sam looked at Donna and said, "Remember to call me when she comes out of the meeting." Donna shook her head 'yes' to show that she and Sam were right on track. Sam continued to talk to the rest of the group. "At 7:30 Ainsley is going to come through that door. I will get here a few minutes before to light the candles and make sure everything is okay. From 7:30 to 7:45, I will be proposing. At 8:00, CJ should have the cake by then and will bring it down here with you guys and the rest of the food, which is behind Mrs. Landingham's desk. We will sing 'Happy Birthday' and then eat."

"Just one question," said Josh. "What if the answer is 'no'?"

"I'm going to call Donna's cell phone, let it ring once, and hang up, and then I’m going to go to my office and never come out again. I think I'm done with you guys. It's 5:45 now so go back to upstairs and do what you need to do.  Donna, you should probably leave now. Thanks for all the help."  

And with those words, everyone left the steamy office except for Sam. He sat down in Ainsley's chair behind her desk and took out the ring from his pocket. He opened it up and took a good look at it.  It was white gold and had a round shaped diamond in the center. It was simple - not too fancy - but that was what he liked about it.

As he sat, he looked at framed pictures scattered on the desktop. On the right corner there was a picture of Ainsley and her Republican father, mother, older and younger brothers from a recent trip to South Carolina. Ainsley’s sister and her husband couldn’t make the trip, but Sam has heard many things about them. During the trip Sam found to his surprise a loving a Republican family and even wishing he could have the same kind of family with Ainsley whenever they got married. To the left of the picture was Ainsley in this office with the rest of the senior staff after her first day of working at the White House. In the left corner was a picture of him and Ainsley at the Washington D.C. 4th of July Festival. They were dressed down for the occasion. Both Sam and Ainsley wore shorts with her in a tank top and him in a short sleeve shirt. That day also happened to be the day Sam and Ainsley shared their first date and kiss.

Sam closed his eyes and thought of that day. They spent the whole time at the festival talking and after the fire works he offered to take her home. It was her idea to go out for some coffee and doughnuts. He accepted and when he dropped her off at her door, he told her he had a fun time and asked her out for dinner. She smiled and said yes. Then they just stood at the door for what seemed like hours just looking at each other. Then Sam went in for the kiss.

It wasn't until 10-months later that he realized he loved her. It took him one more month to tell her.

The ring from Sam's cell phone interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the called ID and knew that it was Donna. It was 6:00 meaning Donna had some extra time to stall since he had thought the meeting would go over. He figured that he would be back in the Steam Pipe Trunk by 7:20 in case Donna brought Ainsley back too early.

Sam figured he should be heading up stairs to get ready for his meeting with the President and the rest of the staff. Before heading out the door, he stopped to take one last look around the glowing office.

 


	2. Already in Love 2

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Aaron Sorkin 

Chapter 2: The Right Moment

Sam was making his way down to the Steam Pipe Trunk Distribution Venue after his meeting with the President and the rest of the senior staff. They all wished him good luck, including the President, Leo, and the First Lady, who also promised that they will be down there if Donna didn’t get a phone call. 

Sam made it down to Ainsley’s office and went inside. The roses, candles, and lights looked exactly the same as they were left half an hour ago. Sam decided to take out the matches and light the candles before he became more nervous and lit the White House on fire - again.  

Sam’s cell phone went off a few seconds after he was done lighting all the candles. The caller ID showed it was Donna. “Donna wasn’t suppose to call me,” he thought to himself. He answered the phone anyway. 

“Hi, Donna.”

“Sam she’s coming down now. I thought I’d give you heads up.”

“Thanks, Donna. I’m ready.”

“Okay. Good luck, but I don’t think you will need it.”

“Thanks. Remember: 8:00 and be ready for – you know – a call.” 

“Alrighty. Bye.”

“Bye.” Sam took a deep breath. He thought to himself, “Just tell her how you feel. Everything will be fine.”

Ainsley was walking down the dark stairs to her office. She could see that the door was open and a soft light was coming from inside.

“Hello?” said Ainsley. “Is someone in there?” She stopped walking. She didn’t think she was stupid enough to leave the door open and lights on. “You better step out or I’m going to call security right now!”

The thought of security coming down and ruining this day scared Sam and he jumped out from the office. “Ainsley. It’s only me. Sam.” 

Ainsley’s face lit up and she breathed out a sigh of relief.  “My man Sam! It’s so good to see you!” Ainsley bounced down the stairs with a smile on her face as she greeted her favorite person in the world with a hug and - in Sam’s opinion - a very nice kiss. Ainsley asked, “What are you doing here?” 

Sam replied, “It’s your birthday isn’t it?”

“You remembered! I was just complaining to Donna how I thought you were a really bad boyfriend because you didn’t remember my birthday!”

“Oh really?”

“Yes,” said Ainsley, still smiling.

“Well then. Why don’t you come into your office?” Sam took Ainsley’s hand and guided her into her office.

“Oh my goodness! Everything is so beautiful! I never knew my office could look so romantic!” squealed Ainsley. “I love you Sam Seaborn!”

“I love you too Ainsley Hayes.” Sam started to take the ring out of his pocket. He knew it was the right moment to ask. He deleted the long speech he had composed in his head about how much loved her and took his chance by saying, “And since you love me so much, do you think you would like to be my wife?”

Ainsley gasped at his question as Sam showed her the unopened ring box. Her mouth got dry and she felt frozen in time. She just stood in the middle of her office staring at the little box.

Sam was the first one to talk. “Go ahead, Ainsley. Open it.”  

Ainsley carefully took the box and opened the lid slowly. “Sam,” was all she could manage to get out. 

Sam was starting to get the butterflies again. He started to think that maybe it wasn’t the right time. Getting a little impatient, he decided to ask the question again. “Would you like to be my wife?”

Ainsley gulped. She wanted to say the right thing. She put a sly smile on her face and said, “I would like to be your wife as long as you would like to be my husband.”

“I would love to be your husband.”

Sam smiled bigger than Ainsley had ever seen him smile before. Ainsley was too happy to feel the two little tears coming down her cheeks as Sam put the ring on her finger. “It looks better on you than in the box,” was all Sam could say as he admired the ring. 

“It will look better when there is one that goes with it,” was the only comeback Ainsley could think of.

“I love you, Ainsley,” said Sam as he bent down for a kiss. 

“And I love you too.”


	3. Already in Love 3

Disclaimer: These characters and The West Wing belong to creator Aaron Sorkin. I am not making any profits from these stories.

Chapter 3: Congratulations

Author Note: Thank you to Lauren for being my BETA.

Sam and Ainsley were still standing in the middle of her office admiring the diamond ring when Sam asked, “Do you want to take things slow or do you want to get married right away? CJ will need to say something to the press before we make any plans.” 

“Hmmm.” Ainsley thought about the question for a bit. “Slow. I want to really enjoy being engaged. Let’s talk about press tomorrow.”

“Sounds good,” said Sam staring into his future wife’s eyes. “Let’s dance.”

“There isn’t any music.” 

“I’ll just have to put something on then,” said Sam as he made his way over to Ainsley’s radio. When he found a good station, he went back to his fiancée and took her into his arms. Ainsley rested her head on his shoulder while taking in the moment. 

Ainsley spoke, “We should dance like this more often.”

“I completely agree,” said Sam as he put his forehead on hers. 

Suddenly, a bright light was seen and click was heard from the hall. Sam and Ainsley looked out the open door way and saw CJ with a camera smiling at them like they were a newborn baby, all cute a cuddly. Behind CJ were Donna, Toby, Josh, and Leo. The couple was so caught up in the moment that they didn’t hear the staff coming down the hallway. 

Josh was the first to talk. “Oh don’t stop dancing. You guys look so cute!” 

Leo made the comeback, “Yeah. Too bad we broke the moment.”

“What are you guys doing down here?” asked a confused Ainsley. No one ever come down to her office unless it was very important or if someone needed the exercise from walking. 

“I didn’t get a phone call, so I figured it was safe to come down,” said Donna who had the same look on her face as CJ. 

 

Sam looked at Ainsley and decided that he better explain the situation. “Everyone helped decorate your office while you had your meeting. If I proposed and you said ‘no,’ I was supposed to call Donna and tell her to not bring anyone down.”

Ainsley, being the smart cookie she was, put everything together. “And I said, ‘yes’ so that means you guys are here to celebrate?” 

“That’s correct,” said Leo as he made his way over to the happy couple to give them a hug. “Congratulations.” 

“Thanks, Leo,” said Ainsley.

“And one other thing,” said Leo. “I expect the first child- if it’s a boy of course- to be named ‘Leo’. Is that understood?”

The whole group laughed. “We’ll see about that,” said Sam.

Donna had to get into the conversation. “If you name a kid ‘Leo,’ then I want you to have a kid with the name ‘Donna,’” Pretty soon everyone in the hallway wanted a Sam and Ainsley to have child named after him or her.

“I think our jobs would be easier if we didn’t start having kids until after we were married,” said Sam.

“Hey! My boy has grown up!” exclaimed CJ, thinking about all the mishaps she had had with Sam. 

“Toby? Is that a cake you are carrying?” asked Ainsley. 

“If it is, I don’t think I can stop you from eating it,” said a happy Toby.

Josh piped up, “We have to sing before you eat it.” And in no time, everyone was singing “Happy Birthday” to Ainsley. Once they were done, each one made there way over to the newly engaged couple and gave them their congratulations. CJ was busy taking pictures of everybody while Donna was cutting the cake. Leo, Toby and Josh presented Sam and Ainsley with a bottle of champagne. Sam opened the bottle up and poured the champagne into cheap plastic cups. Josh got out the bag of chips and began to snack on them. Leo opened a can of soda. 

“Are we allowed to have some of that cake?” asked the President with the First Lady right behind him. During all the eating, drinking, talking, and laughing, the President and First Lady found their way to Ainsley’s office.

“Yes you may, Sir,” said Ainsley as she brought over two pieces of cake.

“Why is it that every time I see you, you seem to have some kind of alcohol in your office?” wondered a joking President.

Ainsley blushed at the joke because it brought back bad embarrassing memories. 

“Come on, Jed. Stop teasing the girl on her engagement day. Congratulations honey,” said the First Lady as she set her plate down to give Ainsley a hug and then made her way over to Sam. “Congratulations to you too, Sam.”

The President followed his wife’s actions and gave Ainsley a hug and then made his way to Sam. “You couldn’t have picked a better looking lady.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

The President got a glass of champagne and raised his glass into the air. “I’ll like to make a toast. Now, when you two are having your first son, remember who wanted Ainsley to come to the White House. I understand that you may be busy in the delivery room when giving birth, but once you hear, ‘Congratulations, you have a son,’ I expect at least one of you to remember that I had a big part in setting you two up and there should be at least one offspring from this group to have a son named after me.” 

Everyone began to laugh when Leo said, “Sorry Mr. President, but I’ve already called the first son.” And the room was filled with more laughter. 

The President continued his toast. “In all seriousness, I am glad that someone on my staff found happiness and love while working hard for their country. I would like to wish both of you the best of luck as you head into a new chapter of your life. Sam and Ainsley.”

Everyone repeated the President and said, “Sam and Ainsley.”

The adorable couple kissed as everyone in the tiny office watched them and said, “Aww.”


	4. Already in Love 4

Chapter 4: News is Out and Moving In

“Good morning,” said CJ as she stepped up to her podium in the Press Room. 

The press replied, “Good morning, CJ.” 

CJ began the briefing with the President’s schedule and some news that happened during the night that wasn’t very important. Just when the press thought CJ was done and started to get up, CJ made one last announcement.

“Incase you see Sam Seaborn or Ainsley Hayes walking around, you might want to say congratulations on their engagement. Sam proposed to Ainsley a few days ago and so far there are no plans for the wedding.”

CJ was hoping there weren’t going to be any questions since she hated talking about the staff’s personal life, but Kate raised her hand and asked, “How does the President feel about their engagement?”

“The President and First Lady and very happy for Sam and Ainsley and they have already wished them the best of luck. That is all for now,” said CJ as she turned away from the podium and exited out the door.

Ainsley was sitting in a chair in Sam’s office watching the briefing with Sam sitting in a chair right next to her. Once she saw that CJ was done, Ainsley got a little confused. “That’s all?” she asked Sam.

“Looks that way.”

“Oh.”

CJ walked by Sam’s door when Sam yelled out, “Hey CJ!” CJ poked her head in the door. “Nice job.”

“Thanks,” responded CJ. “There will probably be questions later on so don’t think we are in the clear.”

Ainsley started to collect her stuff. “Well I better get going. Bye Sam,” said Ainsley as she leaned over her chair to give him a quick kiss. Ainsley started to head out the door. “Great job, CJ. I’ll see you later.”

“You guys really are something,” said CJ after Ainsley left the office.

“Yeah,” was the only thing Sam could say.

“I mean a Democrat and Republican, both with strong views are going to get married.” 

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Except it _is_ a big deal. It’s a big deal because it is rare and no one has witnessed- or at least I haven’t witnessed- this before. You should feel good that you were able to make this relationship work.”

 “I do feel good and I think our relationship will work for a long time. Let’s get going to our meeting,” Sam said as he gathered his notebook and followed CJ out the door.

Around 8 o’clock at night, Ainsley came up to Sam’s office so they could head home. She had her jacket on and her sleek black briefcase in her hand. Sam was sitting at his desk still working at his computer, even though Ainsley called before she left her office to let him know she was ready to leave.  

“Hey there,” said Ainsley greeting Sam at the door. “Almost ready to go?”

“Just one second.” Sam finished up the last sentence, saved his work, and shutdown his computer. “I think I’m done here,” said Sam as he stood up from his desk. “My place tonight?” he asked.

Ainsley stood up and answered his question with a smile. “Sounds good.”

They headed out the door holding each other’s free hand. 

“Congratulations!” yelled someone down the hall.

Sam yelled, “Thank you!” as the couple continued to walk out of the White House. “So I was thinking,” started Sam as he and Ainsley made it out of the White House, “We should have one house with all of our stuff in instead of two with our stuff scattered.”

“One house does sound good,” said Ainsley with a smile to Sam. “Whose apartment were you thinking of? Mine or yours?”

“I don’t think the kitchen is big enough for you,” teased Sam. “Both of our apartments are about the same size- small and unable to hold more then three people. That may cause a problem when we start to expand the family.”  

“Expanding the family,” thought Ainsley. “I like the way it sounds.”

“We just need to hold off expanding until we get married or CJ will kill me and then we won’t be able to expand any more,” said Sam to a grinning Ainsley. 

The couple had made it to the car and Sam unlocked the passenger side and opened the door, letting Ainsley slide into the car. Once Sam was in the car Ainsley said, “We could always buy something new and live at your place while we look since it is closer to the White House ”  

“I was just thinking that.”

“No you weren’t,” laughed Ainsley.

Sam started the car. “Yeah, I wasn’t. But I’m marrying you because you are smart.”

“And I am a Republican.”

“That was on list of cons when I was thinking about dating you,” said a joking Sam as he pulled the car out to the busy street.

Changing the subject back to the houses Ainsley asked, “When should we start looking for a house? Before or after the wedding?”

“I guess we could start looking now, but we may get busy with the wedding plans. I would like to move into a new place before or a little after we are married. But I don’t want to have too much going on at the same time. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sam. I know what you mean.”

“Have any bright ideas about what we should do?”

“Let’s plan the wedding and get a realtor and just look at houses. I think we should wait until after we are married to move in so we don’t have to worry about packing and all the stuff. For now we can just worry about getting my things to your place and find out what we need to get rid of and what we need keep.”

“I knew I was marrying you for a good reason,” said Sam as he pulled into an empty parking space and turned the engine off in front of their first home they were going to share together. 


	5. Already in Love 5

Chapter 5: Planning 

Sam and Ainsley  **had** been engaged for about one month and since the engagement, nothing  **had** been planned for the big day. They did, however, accomplish moving Ainsley’s belongings to Sam’s apartment. Ainsley thought **it was time to get started** , so during her and Sam’s lunch break, Ainsley brought up some magazines to Sam’s office. She greeted him by saying, “Hey Sam,” and then leaned over his desk for a kiss.

“What’s all this?” asked Sam as he pointed to the stack of magazines Ainsley had just put on his desk. He grabbed one and started to look inside.

“Wedding magazines. We need to start planning and since it’s our lunch break, I think we should start now. And don’t think you can get out of it, because I just checked your schedule with Ginger and you are free.”

“Okay,” was all Sam could say, but he wasn’t too surprised that Ainsley had checked his schedule. “Where should we start?”

“I thought we could just look through some of these magazines and get some ideas for now. I was hoping we could at least pick out a date,” said Ainsley. 

“Okay.” 

“Do you want to start with the date?” asked Ainsley. 

“Umm… Sure.”

“Okay.” Ainsley began talking fast, like she when she  **met** Leo for the first time. “This year is going to be very busy for you since it’s **an**  election year and you will have to travel a lot and write for the President. So I think we should wait until after the election, which would mean we would probably get married in late November or in December. January and February are two busy months too **,** with the Inauguration **,** if the election goes good. That would leave us with a spring or summer wedding, but I don’t want to wait until summer to get married  **because** summers in D.C. are so humid. So to sum it up, the best time to get married would be in December or in the spring.” 

 “Right,” said Sam who so overwhelmed on how important a date could be.

“Can I just say that my family may not be too happy visiting in cold weather.”

Sam took Ainsley’s hint. “So you want a spring wedding?”

 Ainsley put a smile on her face. “That sounds nice.”

“Before I forget, the President is wondering if you would want the Rose Garden or the East Room for the wedding.”

“Really? The East Room sounds nice for the reception, but I kind of wanted the wedding in a church. What do you want?”

“Getting married in the Rose Garden sounds nice. Not many people out there can say they got married in the Rose Garden.” 

Ainsley took some time to think about the Rose Garden. “Let me think a minute.” After about thirty seconds, Ainsley decided that the Rose Garden would be nice for a spring wedding.

 Sam noticed Ainsley began writing quickly on a note pad. “What are you writing?”

“Oh, just some notes about  **our** wedding. So far I have spring wedding, ceremony in the Garden, and reception in the East Room.”

“What if it rains?”

Ainsley thought again. “We could probably have the ceremony in the Dining Room and reception in the East Room.”

Sam held up a magazine with a picture of a man in a light blue tux with a long coat. “Write down in your notes that I’m going to wear a normal tux and not a tux that is ‘fashion forward’ or whatever this magazine is calling them.” 

Ainsley started to laugh at the thought of Sam wearing a tux that was not black. “Sure.”

“Have you thought about bridesmaids yet?” asked Sam.

“Yeah. I’m thinking of my sister, Nicole, Donna, and CJ. And Nicole’s kids, Jacqueline and Matthew, could be the flower girl and ring **bearer** \- unless you know other kids.”

“Sounds good.”

“Have you thought about who will be your groomsmen?”

“Probably just Toby and Josh and maybe Charlie.” 

“Okay. Let’s keep this  **quiet** for a while and then we can take the staff out for dinner. We can ask them to be our groomsmen and bridesmaids.”

“Sure.” Sam flipped a page in the magazine. “Wow! Look at these cakes!”

 “Now I get to pick out the menu and cake!” teased Ainsley.

“These things are amazing!” exclaimed Sam as he was still admiring the cakes.

“We also need to pick colors.”

“Colors?” asked a confused Sam.

 “Yes, colors. We need to pick colors to go with our wedding. Like a theme,” explained Ainsley. 

“We are going for tradition, right?”

“Yeah. We also need something that goes well with the East Room, which has gold curtains.”

“Blue?” suggested Sam. 

“I like blue. I was thinking red. We can’t have red and blue together because it would be too patriotic.”

“The President may like those colors,” said Sam who was smiling at the thought of having red, white and blue centerpieces.

Sam and Ainsley went back and forth between blue and green, blue and pink, red and pink, blue and gold, and then red and gold. Between the discussions over colors, the couple didn’t notice Leo standing at the doorway. 

Leo interrupted their conversation. “I think blue and gold would look nice.”

 “Then blue and gold it is. Good afternoon, Leo,” said Ainsley with a pleasant smile. 

 “Hello,” replied Leo. “Sam, I need you to look this over and brief the President about it by three o’clock.”

 “Alright. We are just about done talking about weddings anyway.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later. Bye, Ainsley,” said Leo as he turned and walked out of Sam’s office.

“Bye, Leo,” said Ainsley as she began to gather some of her stuff. “I’m going to leave the magazines here since I don’t feel like carrying it all **over** the White House. I’ll call you later about what time we should head home.”

“Okay. Bye.”

Ainsley bent over Sam’s desk to give him a kiss before she turned and walked out of the office. 


	6. Already in Love 6

Chapter 6: Dinner

“Sam! We are going to be late!” yelled Ainsley as she poured coffee into two mugs for her and Sam to take to work.

“I heard you the first time!” Sam yelled back from the bedroom.

“Hurry up!” 

Sam appeared from the bedroom with his hair still wet from his morning shower. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Ainsley opened the door of the apartment to the hallway. “Okay then. Let’s go. I have the keys.”

Sam fallowed her out the door and waited for her to lock the door. “Why are we leaving so early?”

“I told you why we were leaving early last night.”

“Well, let’s just assume you didn’t and tell me right now.”

“We are going to take CJ, Donna, Toby, Josh, and Charlie out for dinner tonight and I want to get to work early so I can leave on time for dinner.”

“Oh.”

“Do you remember me telling you that last night?” asked Ainsley.

“It’s coming back,” said Sam as the couple made their way to the car.

“Also, can you please remind everyone about the dinner? I made reservations for 8:00 so we should leave by 7:30.”

“I’ll remind them.”

“Thank you,” said Ainsley with a sweet grin on her face.

Ainsley was typing on her computer when her phone rang.

“Ainsley Hayes,” said Ainsley as she answered the phone.

“Hey. It’s me,” said a voice from the other line.

“Hi, Sam. How are things going up there?”

“Everyone is good and said that they will be able to get out of work at 7:30 except Charlie who is going to meet us at the restaurant around 8:30.”

“Yay! I’m so excited!” squealed Ainsley.

“Are we going to have a best man and a maid of honor? We didn’t really talk about that.”

“I don’t know. I really don’t want to pick. It’s like picking your best friend. We can probably get by without one.”

“Okay. I don’t really need a best man. What are you doing for lunch?” asked Sam.

“I have a lunch meeting with some people from the House. Sorry I can’t eat with you today.”

“It’s okay. I’ll see you at dinner.”

“I’ll meet you guys up stairs by 7:30 and then we can head out.”

“Alright. I need to get some of my work done. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye, Sam. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

It was almost 7:30 and when the staff started to shut down their computers and get their coats on. Ainsley made her way upstairs and was happy to see that everyone was ready to leave on time.

“Everyone ready?” asked Ainsley.

“Now that you’re here,” said Sam.

“I’m not late,” said Ainsley.

Sam made a comeback to Ainsley. “I never said you were.”

The staff looked on as the couple continued to tease each other.

Josh interrupted the little fight with a smirk on his face. “They are even cute when they fight.”

Then CJ said, “If this is your worst fight ever, then I want to see what a small fight for you guys is like.”

“Haha, funny guys,” said Sam.

“How mad do you have to be at each other before you start to even raise your voice?” asked Toby.

Ainsley answered Toby’s question. “We only raise our voices when we debate.”

Donna said, “You two make my fights with boyfriends look like wars.”

“Can we go now?” asked Sam. The group started to walk out to their cars to go to the restaurant.

They made it to the restaurant on time and took their seats at the table. They decided to order drinks for now and wait to order when Charlie arrived. 

“So how’s the wedding planning going?” asked Donna.

Ainsley answered Donna’s questions. “It’s going alright. We haven’t really done much yet. We did pick a date and the colors.”

CJ pulled out her pocket calendar from her purse and asked, “When is the wedding?”

“May 20th,” said Sam as CJ marked the date in her book.

“What are the colors?” asked Donna getting excited.

“Blue and gold,” said Sam and Ainsley together.

Toby then asked, “Are you using the Rose Garden?”

Sam took a sip of his beer and answered, “Yep. After a long lunch of deciding between colors and places, we decided on the Rose Garden.”

“But we are using the East Room for the reception,” said Ainsley.

“Hey, there’s Charlie!” said Josh as he waved Charlie over to the table.

Charlie found them and walked over. “Did you guys order yet?”

Sam answered his question. “We were waiting for you.”

Well into the dinner, Ainsley and Sam looked at each other. 

“Do you think we should do it now?” whispered Ainsley to Sam.

“Yeah. You can do it.”

Everyone was in a conversation with someone at the table when Ainsley just simply said, “We want everyone here to be part of our wedding party.”

The short statement got everyone’s interest and the table suddenly became quiet.

Donna was a little puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“She means,” started Sam as he looked at Ainsley and then back to his friends, “we want Donna and CJ to be the bridesmaids along with Ainsley’s sister, Nicole, and Charlie, Josh and Toby to be my groomsmen.”

“Really?” asked Josh who couldn’t hide the smile on his face.

“Yes,” said Ainsley with a smile on her face as well.

“Do you want to do it?” asked Sam.

“Hell yeah!” exclaimed Donna.

“Hell yeah me too,” said CJ.

Charlie was smiling too. “I’ll do it.”

“Same here,” said Josh and Toby.

“Oh my God, this is so exciting!” squealed Donna who ran to the other side of the table to give Ainsley a hug.

“Nicole’s two children are going to be the ring bearer and flower girl,” said Sam.

“Are we going to get good tuxes?” asked Toby.

Sam laughed at Toby’s question. “Don’t worry, Toby. Ainsley promised me the tuxes will plain and simple black.”

“So everyone is in?” asked Ainsley making sure no one will drop out.

“Yes!” said Donna, CJ, Josh, Toby, and Charlie.


	7. Already in Love 7

Chapter 7: Let’s Go Shopping

Ainsley was walking through the West Wing hallways on a slow Thursday morning when she spotted Donna gathering some files from someone’s desk. “How’s everything going so far, Donna?”

“Oh, we aren’t too busy yet,” said Donna as she started to walk back to her office. Ainsley decided to walk with her. 

Donna asked, “How many more months until the wedding?”

“Nine”

“Is the planning going okay?”

“This week Sam and I have finished the guest list. We are just going to have family, friends, and a few people from the political world. We have a little more then 170 people coming to the ceremony reception- if everyone comes. The hardest part of the guest list was deciding which Congressmen or other political people to invite.” 

“I bet.” Donna lowered her voice and asked, “Are Sam’s parents coming?”

Ainsley lowered her voice as well. “Yeah. We had a lengthy discussion about it. He called them and they agreed to come and act civil. Sam’s father’s mistress isn’t going to come.”

“I see.” Donna began to talk in a normal volume. “Let me know if you need help with anything.”

“Actually, I was going to start going dress shopping this weekend while Sam is working. Do you think you and CJ and get some time off to come with me?”

“Hmm…” Donna looked over her calendar when she came to her desk. “I think I can fine some time Saturday afternoon. I’m not so sure about CJ though.”

“Okay. I’ll give her a call later and then we can find a good time. I’ll see you later Donna.”

In the afternoon, Ainsley came up to Sam’s office for their usual wedding planning lunch. Ainsley always made a list of what needed to get discussed during their lunch period. Today was deciding on a menu with the chef that will cater their reception. As she walked up stairs, she found CJ in the hall and asked her about dress shopping.

“I think I can squeeze some shopping time in,” said CJ. “I should be free by 5 or 6, if that isn’t too late.”

“I think that can work. I’m just going to be looking. Donna will be coming with us. I’ll give you a call later with a time.”

“Okay. How are the wedding plans coming?”

“Sam and I are about to go down to the mess and talk with the caterer about a menu.”

“Have fun! I’ll catch you later,” said CJ before she continued walking down the hall.

“Later, CJ.”

“Hey, Ainsley!” called Sam coming up behind her.

“Hi. Ready to go?” asked Ainsley giving Sam a kiss.

“Yeah. I only have an hour before I have to leave for a meeting.”

“Let’s get going then,” said Ainsley who grabbed Sam’s hand as they walked down to the mess.

As they walked, Ainsley told Sam about her weekend plans of going dress shopping.

“Sounds like fun,” said Sam.

“I think I’m going to have more fun planning what we are going to eat.”

Sam laughed. “Of course you are going to have fun planning the menu.”

During their meeting with the caterer, the couple decided with a Southern food theme instead of having unfamiliar foods that people would just pick at. They will serve shrimp salad, crab soup, grilled chicken, sweet potatoes, buttermilk biscuits, and grilled vegetables. They also picked out a simple vegetarian menu. The dessert would be vanilla ice cream with peach cobbler. Ainsley insisted that the party favors had to be a box of Krispy Kreme Doughnouts. Sam left the meeting early since he had to go back to work but Ainsley stayed to schedule another meeting with the caterer to taste their menu and choose a wine and cake design. 

Later that day, Ainsley called Donna and CJ to set a time for when they will go dress shopping. They decided to leave work at 5:30 on Saturday to go shopping and then meet the boys for dinner at 8:00.

Saturday finally came and Ainsley was so excited to look for her dress. It was almost 5:30 when Ainsley made her way upstairs. She found CJ standing outside of Donna’s cubical.

“Hey CJ,” said Ainsley as she approached Donna’s office. “Where’s Donna?”

“Hi. Donna is just finishing up with Josh in his office.” 

Suddenly, CJ and Ainsley head Donna’s voice yelling inside Josh’s office. “Josh! I need to go! CJ and Ainsley are waiting for me!” Donna’s voice calmed down a bit. “I told you where everything is and Ginger and Margaret are still here if you need anything. Can I _please_ go?” 

Josh started to talk, “Just one more thing-“

Donna began to yell again. “There’s no one more thing! I’m leaving now!” Donna stormed out of Josh’s office and gave a pleasant smile to CJ and Ainsley who were watching the office door. “Hi guys. I think I can go now.”

“Okay then,” said Ainsley as Donna grabbed her coat and purse. Then the ladies headed out of the White House in search for the perfect wedding dress. 

((((

After going in and out of small wedding dress shops, Ainsley had already picked out a few dresses. By the time they got to their third store, a certain dress caught Ainsley’s eye. She liked the dresses she found before, but none of them compared to the one she just found. 

 

The top was beaded and embroidered with small flowers. There was a ribbon that went around the top tied into a small bow just under the bust. The skirt was big and full- which was exactly what the bride wanted.

While she was admiring the strapless ball gown dress, Donna walked up to Ainsley and said, “I think you should try it on.”

“But I wasn’t going to try anything on today. I was just going to window shop.”

CJ thought Ainsley should try it on as well. “You won’t hurt anything if you tried it. I can already tell that this is your dress.”

Before Ainsley could say anything. Donna called over a store manager to help them get the correct size. CJ finally got Ainsley into the dressing room with the dress.

“I’m ready,” called Ainsley from the dressing room. She opened the door and stepped out in her ivory gown. Ainsley asked, “What do you think?”

CJ said, “I think that dress was made for you. You look amazing. Give a little twirl.”

Ainsley blushed at the compliment and spun around making the skirt puff out even more.

“Ainsley, I think that’s the one,” said Donna.

Ainsley was looking at her self in the mirror when she asked, “Do you think Sam will like it?”

CJ and Donna both said, “Yes.”

Donna added, “The President would also like it.”

CJ couldn’t read Ainsley’s expression so she asked, “Do you like it?”

Ainsley smiled when she answered CJ’s question. “I want to get married in this dress.”

CJ looked at the clock on the wall. “We better get going for dinner. I’ll go get the manager to get your dress taken care of.” 


	8. Already in Love 8

Chapter 8: Music 

Pretty soon the ladies found their way to restaurant where they were going to meet Sam, Josh and Toby. They were surprised to see that they were already there and the ladies made there way to the table.

“Hey, guys!” said CJ as she took off her coat and took a seat at the table.

“We brought Charlie along,” said a proud Josh. It was almost impossible to get Charlie out of the White House and with other people.

“Hi, Charlie,” said Ainsley as she made her way over to Sam and took the empty seat next to him.

Sam greeted Ainsley with a kiss. “How did dress shopping go?”

“We got a lot accomplished today,” said Ainsley. “We picked out my dress.”

“You got one dress and you think you accomplished a lot?” said Josh being funny. “Toby and I got five senators to vote for a new bill. I’ll say we accomplished more than you.”

Donna sighed. “Josh, you should learn to never joke about weddings.”

The waitress arrived and took down their orders. After she left, CJ began a lively conversation.  

“Have you guys picked out music yet?” asked CJ.

Sam answered her question. “Not yet, but would you like to volunteer to do ‘The Jackal’ for us at the reception?”

“Oh, oh!” Donna suddenly got every excited. “You _have_ to play ‘The Electric Slide’!” 

 

CJ agreed with Donna. “And everyone here has to do it!”

The men shook their heads.

Josh said, “Sorry, not happening.”

Donna looked at Josh. “I bet you don’t even know how to do ‘The Electric Slide.’”

Charlie raised his hand. “I don’t know how to do it.”

Soon, Sam and Toby admitted they didn’t know how to do the dance either.

“I guess we’ll have to teach you then,” said CJ getting a mischievous look on her face.

“I have another song. ‘I’ve Got Friends in Low Places,’” exclaimed Donna.

“Wait!” exclaimed Ainsley. “Let me write this stuff down.” She took out some paper and a pen from her purse.

“Country? Really?” asked Sam.

“I like that song,” Ainsley said to Donna. Ainsley turned to Sam. “Yes, Sam. We are going to play country.”

Donna asked, “What songs do you men like?”

“Sorry, Donna,” started Josh as he took a sip of his beer. “You aren’t going to find any love songs in me.”

“It doesn’t have to be love songs,” said Ainsley.

“I have a song,” said Charlie. “’Can You Feel the Love Tonight.’”

Josh groaned, “Oh my God. Please tell me you two aren’t really going to play a song from The Lion King.”

“That is from one of my favorite movies!” squealed Ainsley as she wrote the song on the list. “Thanks, Charlie.”

Toby took a sip beer. “Well if you guys are going with crazy love songs, put ‘Seasons of Love’ from Rent on the list.”

Sam looked at one of his best friend. “Please don’t encourage this, Toby. They are going crazy.”

“Come on Sam,” said CJ. “You must have a song that you love.”

“I have another one!” exclaimed Donna. “’Godspeed’ by the Dixie Chicks.”

Sam bashfully said, “I have a song.”

“Yay! Sam has a song!” said CJ.

“The Beatles, ‘In My Life.’”

“Aww… You romantic,” teased Josh.

Toby then shouted out, “‘What a Wonderful World’ and ‘It Had to Be You.’”

Ainsley wrote Toby’s picks on her growing list.

“Okay, I give in,” groaned Josh. “’With or Without You’ from U2.”

Sam then said, “Aerosmith ‘Don’t Want to Miss a Thing.’”

Charlie then said, “’Rainbow Connection.’”

“From The Muppets?” asked Toby with a strange look on his face.

“Yes, that ‘Rainbow Connection.’”

“I have three,” exclaimed CJ. “Lee Ann Womack’s ‘I Hope You Dance,’ Bon Jovi’s ‘Thank You for Loving Me,’ and Shania Twain’s ‘You’re Still the One.’”

“Nice job CJ!” said a smiling Ainsley who was writing as fast as she can.

“’The Hand Jive,’” yelled out Donna.

Charlie asked, “How many songs do you have?”

Ainsley counted the list. “About seventeen. I also added ‘Here, There and Everywhere’ and ‘Ice Cream.’”

“’Ice Cream?’” questioned Sam.

“It’s a very nice love song, Sam. It’s by Sarah McLaughlan. Trust me, Honey,” said Ainsley.

“Make that nineteen songs,” said Donna. “Add ‘Lean on Me’ and ‘She’s Got a Way.’”

“’A Whole New World,’” yelled out Charlie.

Toby questioned Charlie’s choice of music. “Do you only listen to Disney music?”

Charlie shrugged off the comment. “My sister listens to all of that Disney stuff.”

Donna raised her hands into the air. “I know another one!”

“Okay, Donna. It’s not a contest,” said Josh.

CJ looked at Josh. “You’re just jealous that you can’t think of as many songs as Donna and I can.”

“What is it Donna?” asked Ainsley.

“’From this Moment’ and I just thought of ‘From a Distance,’” said Donna who was smiling proudly.

“How about Bryan Adams’ ‘Heaven?’” asked Charlie.

Toby looked at Charlie amazed. “You actually know songs that aren’t in movies.” 

“Funny, Toby,” said Charlie, who knew that Toby was joking.

“I know one,” said Josh. “Green Day’s ‘Time of Your Life’ or ‘Good Radiance.’ Whatever that song is called.”

“You guys have to play ‘Landslide’!” said CJ. “I love that song!”

 

Ainsley wrote down all the songs and then read the list over to herself. “We need some more country songs.”

“Okay, let’s see,” said Donna who was pondering to herself. “‘Could I have This Dance’ and ‘How do I Live.’” 

Toby took a sip of his beer. “Jimmy Buffet’s ‘Margaritaville.’”

“Okay, I have another one,” exclaimed Donna. “’My Heart Will Go On,’” said Donna in a dramatic way.

All the men groaned and shook their head ‘no.’ 

“Ugh, Donna. I thought you were done with your ‘Titanic’ phase,” said Josh with a miserable look on his face. 

After a few more songs were discussed and added to the list, the waitress brought them their dinner.

“So Ainsley and I were wondering,” began Sam as he got the table’s attention, “would anyone like to speak the reception? We aren’t going to have a maid or honor or a best man, so anyone can speak.”

Charlie swallowed his food. “The President would probably like to speak.”

“I’ll speak,” said Josh.

“Now wait,” said Sam. “The speeches can’t be any embarrassing stories and have anything our parents or grandparents wouldn’t want to hear. Does everyone understand?”

“Yeah,” replied the bride maids and groomsmen.

“Okay then. So The President and Josh will speak,” said Sam.

“I guess I’ll do it too,” volunteered CJ.

“Will your sister speak?” asked Donna to Ainsley

 “I don’t think so. She gets shy around people she doesn’t know very well. My dad said he would like to speak.”

“Who’s coming to the wedding- if you don’t mind me asking,” said Toby.

Ainsley began to think of people Sam and her wanted to invite. “Mostly close friends of ours are coming. My family and Sam’s family will be there, the First Family, our co-workers, some people from college, friends from Congress and people we use to work with.”

“It doesn’t sound like a lot, but Ainsley’s family takes up half of the list,” teased Sam.

CJ looked up at Ainsley and Sam. “Don’t forget to have the Secret Service look over the list before you invite anyone. I would like to look over the list too. I just want to make sure everyone invited are people that won’t hurt our reputation. Do you know what I mean?”

“We understand, CJ,” said Sam.

Ainsley looked over at Toby. “Andy is invited.”

Toby nodded his head. “Thanks for the heads up.”

The staff went over the guest list for the remainder of the dinner then decided to skip dessert and head home. 

As Ainsley and Sam were walked home hand in hand, Ainsley said, “The music isn’t that important to me. I just want to have fun on my wedding day.”

“I want to have fun too. You know I’m probably looking forward to our first dance more than anything.”

“Really?” asked a surprised Ainsley.

“Yeah. Remember how we danced in your office when we got engaged?” Ainsley nodded her head “yes.” “Well, ever since then I couldn’t wait to dance at our wedding together.”

“Good. ‘Cause I can’t wait either.”


	9. Already in Love 9

Chapter 9: Home

Monday morning, Ainsley met with a florist six months before the wedding to decide on centerpieces and the bouquets while Sam was at work. In the middle of the meeting, Sam called Ainsley. 

Ainsley excused herself from the florist she was meeting with. “Yes, Sam?”

“Ainsley, you need to come back to work. I need to talk to you.”

“Sam, I’m with the florist right now, can you tell me over the phone or wait for an hour?”

“I don’t want to tell you over the phone. You really need to come back to work.”

Ainsley thought Sam sounded serious and knew something had happened. Ainsley sighed. “Okay, Sam. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Bye.”

Ainsley left the florist and walked into the White House. Sam was at the entrance to greet her. He looked pale and his mind was somewhere else. 

“Sam?” said Ainsley as she tried to get Sam’s attention.

“Let’s go to my office,” was all Sam could say as he put his hand on her back and guided her though the West Wing’s halls. Sam shut the door to his office and motioned Ainsley to take a seat as he sat in the chair next to her.

“Sam, is everything okay?”

Sam took Ainsley’s hand and looked her straight in the eye. “Ainsley, your dad was in a car accident this morning.” Ainsley bit her lip and took a deep breath. She didn’t want to hear what Sam had to say next. She knew, but Sam said it anyway. “He died, Ainsley.”  

Ainsley got up from her chair and started to pace around the office. Sam stood up and hugged Ainsley as she started to sob on his shoulder. Sam never had to comfort anyone over a death. He didn’t know what to do at the moment so he just let Ainsley cry while he rubbed her back. Once Ainsley started to settle down, she called her mother to get the details about the funeral while Sam went to get some water. 

Sam made his way back to his office with two cups of water in his hands.  Ainsley was still talking on the phone with tears coming down her face. “I don’t know when I’ll be there, Nicole,” said Ainsley to her sister over the phone. Ainsley noticed Sam was back when he closed the door. “Sam’s back… I’ll talk to you later… Bye.”

“You didn’t have to hang up because I was back.”

“We weren’t talking about much anyway,” said a somber Ainsley.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m just shocked. He was only 66. People easily live into their 80’s these days.”

Sam could see that Ainsley was going to cry again and moved closer to Ainsley to give hold her. “I know.”

After half and hour of crying, Ainsley started to relax again. She told Sam the funeral was going to be this Thursday, which was 3 days away. 

“We can leave tomorrow morning and stay until Sunday,” said Sam.

“You don’t have to go. I know you are busy with the campaign.” 

“I can go. I want to go. Why don’t you go home to pack and I’ll get things ready for the time I’ll be gone.”

“Yeah,” said Ainsley who looked dazed as she turned towards the door.

Sam had Ginger cancel what ever he had left in the evening so he could go home and be with his fiancée. During his staff meeting, Sam broke the news about Ainsley’s dad and the staff shared their condolences.

Early the next morning, Sam and Ainsley left for her parent’s house. Ainsley slept most of the way- exhausted from crying the night before. They were half way to their destination when she woke up.

“Do you want to stop some place to eat?” asked Sam.

“I packed some food. We should be okay until you need to get gas.”

The car was silent for a while until Sam asked, “How are you doing?”

“I’m okay I guess. Better than yesterday. The news has sunk in now and I’m all cried out, you know?”

“Yeah.”

The car became quiet again. 

Ainsley sighed. “I’m probably more upset that he isn’t going to be at my wedding. I won’t have the father daughter dance and he won’t walk me down the aisle.”

“We’ll think of something,” said Sam, trying to reassure Ainsley that everything will turn out just fine- even though he wasn’t so sure himself. “It’ll be okay.”

They made it to the Hayes’s house in the afternoon and were greeted by her family and a few friends. The house was quite spacious and was plotted on about 10 acres of land. Ainsley and her siblings loved growing up there and Sam liked to come to the peaceful area. The house had enough bedrooms for each of the four children to have their own plus an extra bedroom for guests. It wasn’t a big surprise to Sam when he first saw the super-sized kitchen and how the family mostly stayed in the kitchen instead of the living room.

The crying started over again once they arrived and this time Ainsley’s mother and sister comforted each other while Sam put their suitcases in their bedroom with the help of Ainsley’s brothers, Bobby and John. Bobby was the oldest of the Hayes children with John the youngest. Nicole and Ainsley were in the middle with Nicole being older. .  

“How is she doing?” asked John to Sam when they were away from earshot of Ainsley and their mother.

“She’s shocked, upset, gloomy,” said Sam. “I think she’s glad to be home though. How are you two doing?”

“I feel the same way as Ainsley. Everyone here does,” said Bobby as he put two suitcases by Ainsley’s bedroom door. 

Sam started to speak. “If you need me to do anything-“

“Thanks, Sam,” said John cutting him off, knowing what he was going to say.

By dinnertime, everyone was in a fair mood- considering how the day had been. The family cooked a large dinner together while Sam tried to stay out of the way since his culinary skills were pretty poor. During the dinner, Sam noticed Ainsley starting to relax and talk more.

The next morning, Sam and Ainsley got a nice wake up call from Nicole’s kids, Jacqueline and Matthew, when they ran into the room. “Aunt A! Aunt A!” cried out Jacqueline as she jumped on the bed. Aunt Ainsley was a mouth full for five-year-old Jacqueline and three-year-old Matthew.

“Good morning!” said Ainsley in her best I’m-wide-awake voice. “Give me a hug you two! I’ve missed you guys!”

“Is that Sam?” asked Matthew clearly using his outside voice as he pointed to Sam still in the bed somehow sleeping through the kids jumping around on the bed.

“Hmm. Why don’t you wake him up and see,” said Ainsley with a smile.

Matthew started to poke Sam until he finally opened his eyes. “Are you Sam?”

“Huh?” asked Sam who was groggy and not really awake yet.

“It’s Sam! Its Sam!” cried out Jacqueline as she jumped on his back to give him a hug.

“OOFF!” groaned Sam as Jacqueline just lay on top of him.

Nicole appeared at the door laughing at the site she saw in Ainsley’s room. “There are my little munchkins. Let’s go help Grandma with the pancakes and let Aunt A and Sam get dressed.”

“Pancakes! Pancakes!” yelled Jacqueline and Matthew as they tumbled out of the bed and ran down to the kitchen with Nicole following them.

Ainsley turned to Sam and said, “Morning.”

“Do all children act like that?”

“Those two at least. Are you changing your mind on kids now?”

“Maybe,” laughed Sam as he leaned over to give Ainsley a kiss. “You look good this morning. Did you sleep well?”

Ainsley climbed out of bed and pulled on her robe. “Yeah. I was pretty exhausted. Want to go get some pancakes?”

“I would never be late for breakfast when it’s Mrs. Helen Hayes’s famous pancakes,” said Sam as he pulled on his robe.

Ainsley and Sam stayed around the house with the family for the day, not really doing much. Sam took his future nice and nephew out for ice cream and kept them occupied while Ainsley and her family went through her dad’s things, received baked goods from neighbors, and made last minute funeral arrangements. The day went by slowly which Sam thought was nice because his job was so demanding.  

The funeral came and went like every other funeral. Bobby and Ainsley both gave nice eulogies and Sam was by Ainsley’s side through the service and reception holding her hand. Sam knew how much Ainsley’s father meant to her. Her dad supported the work she did at the White House and they cared about each other very deeply.

Later that evening, Sam found Ainsley sitting alone in her room looking out the window. Her knees were pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

“Ainsley?” asked Sam as he stood by the doorway not really sure if he should leave her by herself or talk to her.

“I was wondering when you were going to say something,” said Ainsley as she turned to look at Sam. “I’m fine incase you were going to ask how I was.”

Sam was surprised at how well Ainsley could sense him in the room and read his mind. Sam nodded his head. “Good.” The room remained silent while Ainsley continued to look out the window and Sam thinking about what he should do next. “I’m going to check in on Toby.”

Ainsley didn’t turn around to look at him. “Okay, Sam.”

Sam turned around and walked out of the room to the front porch wondering if he messed up something and Ainsley was mad at him. Sam took out his cell phone and dialed Toby’s number. “Hi, Toby.”

“Hey, Sam. Are you still coming back Sunday?” 

Sam could tell by Toby’s voice that he was getting swamped with work and regretted the fact that he left Toby at the office by himself- especially during election year. “Yeah, Toby. Sorry about leaving you by yourself.”

“Was the funeral today?”

“Yeah. This afternoon.”

“How’s Ainsley?” Toby always liked Ainsley and has started to care about her more ever since Sam started dating her.

Sam sighed. “She’s in her room by herself right now. I can’t tell if she’s still mourning or if I did something to hurt her.”

“Her dad’s funeral was today, she is probably just depressed.”

“Yeah.” 

“When you hang up the phone, just go to her. You probably didn’t do anything.” Sam was glad Toby was giving him advice. One thing Sam knows about Toby more than other people realize is that he can give really good guidance on relationships.

“Okay. How’s everything there?” asked Sam.

“We made plans to go to Florida in two weeks to campaign and then we head to Ohio two weeks after that. The President said Ainsley is welcome to come with us- that’s if she wants to campaign for him.” 

“Yeah. We haven’t talked much about the campaign.”

“You’ll get the full schedule when you come back,” said Toby. 

“I’ll be back soon. Call me if something big happens and tell everyone I said ‘Hi’.”

“Alright. Go take care of Ainsley.”

“Bye.” Sam hung up the phone and went to Ainsley just as Toby said.


	10. Already in Love 10

Chapter 10: Moving On

Sam made his way back to his room where he found Ainsley laying in bed. “Are you asleep?” whispered Sam, hoping she wasn’t.

“No.”

Sam got undressed, climbed into bed next to her and started to stoke her hair. “Do you feel like talking?”

“About what?”

“I don’t know. I just want to talk to you.”

“Okay.”

Sam didn’t know what to talk about.  _Should we talk about the funeral? She doesn’t seem to be in the mood to talk about anything. I don’t even know what I did to get her in this mood. We could talk about work? Should we talk about the campaign?_

“The President is going to be campaigning in Florida in a few weeks.”

“Oh?”

“Would you like to go campaign for him? I know he’s Democrat and probably not your choice-“

“I’ll go,” interrupted Ainsley still looking away from Sam.

“Good. It’ll be fun.” Ainsley was still not looking at Sam and he was starting to get annoyed. _Well that talk lasted long. I really did do something wrong. I can tell. We aren’t even married yet and she has the pissed off wife look on her face. Maybe we could go for a walk. But we’re undressed and in bed._ “Ainsley?”

“Yes, Sam?”

“Look at me please.” Ainsley turned over and looked at Sam right into his clear eyes. “I understand you had a hard week, but did I do something to upset you?”

“Why do you think that?” asked Ainsley, not answering Sam’s question.

Sam was trying hard to not sound like a lawyer. “Because I haven’t been there enough for you this week or I may have been there for you too much. I could have said something wrong, but I don’t know what I could of said to make you unhappy. When I tried to talk to you about something, we didn’t have much of a conversation. And finally, I _feel_ like I did something wrong, but I just don’t know what I did.”

“Gosh, Sam,” said Ainsley looking at him directly into his eyes with compassion. She didn’t know he was worried troubled by what she was feeling. “I’m just…sad.” 

Sam let out the breath he was holding in. 

“Sam, if you ever make me mad, I’ll let you know.” __

“Okay,” said Sam as he gave Ainsley a kissed. “You promise you will tell me?”

Ainsley gave a faint smile. “Yeah.”

“Do you want to talk about your dad?” 

“Okay.” Ainsley began to talk to Sam about everything that was on her mind. From the games she use to play with her father to the memories she won’t have of him walking her down the aisle at their wedding. She even told him about the time her father came up to Harvard to surprise her, but he was really surprised when he found a man in her dorm half dressed. Sam still didn’t like to hear that story, even though he heard it three times before. Sam didn’t really say anything while he let Ainsley talk and cry. He held her and rocked her back and forth until Ainsley became quite and took a deep breath. “I think I’m done.”

“Are you sure?” asked Sam.

“Yeah,” sighed Ainsley. “I really needed that.”

“Do you want some water?”

“I think I’ll go to the bathroom anyway,” said Ainsley as she crawled out of bed and tip toed out the door. 

Sam and Ainsley both slept very well. Sam was glad that Ainsley wasn’t mad at him and Ainsley finally had a good talk and cry, which she needed because the little talk and cry she had with her family when she first arrived in North Carolina wasn’t enough for her. The remainder their stay was pleasant and relaxing since the funeral was over and everyone was starting to move on from the death. Ainsley and Sam even went over their wedding plans with her family. 

Soon enough, Sunday came and the couple said ‘good-bye’ to their family or soon-to-be family. The car ride to Washington was very similar to the car ride to North Carolina. Sam and Ainsley both drove this time while the other person slept, so the car ride was pretty quiet. When both of them were awake they would usually talk about work or their dream house they hope to buy once the wedding was over. And of course, they talked about their nuptials. 

“I’m thinking about asking my brothers to walk me down the aisle,” said Ainsley while she was taking her shift of driving.

“That sounds good,” said Sam nodding his head.

“I’ll call them in a few days.”

They arrived at Washington in the late afternoon. Ainsley stayed home to unpack after dropping Sam off at the White House to catch up on work.

“Toby!” yelled Sam as he walked into the bullpen getting Toby’s attention at Ginger’s desk.

“Thank God you’re back,” sighed Toby. 

“Have you been busy?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe. How’s Ainsley?”

“She’s doing well. She’s at home unpacking.”

“Good.” Toby took out his notebook he keeps in his coat pocket. He ripped out a page and then gave it to Sam. “Here’s a list of things that you need to get done before Florida plus whatever we had going on this week. And…” Toby fumbled with the folder’s on Ginger’s desk. “here is the campaign schedule and we have a staff meeting at six o’clock- so in about two hours.”

Sam nodded his head. “Thanks,” said Sam as headed to his office.

Six o’clock came quickly and everyone was glad to have Sam back. They understood why he was away, but having him not in the office put extra work on everyone’s already busy agendas.

“Welcome back, Sam,” said the President before staff meeting had begun. “How are you and Ainsley doing?”

“We are doing much better, thank you. Ainsley would like to campaign for you and she will be coming with us to Florida next week.”

“That’s great. It will be fun to have her with us.” The President turned to the rest of the staff. “Okay, everyone. Let’s get going with this meeting.”

Sam’s week had been hectic since he took a week off, which left him and Ainsley barley any time to talk. It was Thursday before the Florida trip and he had to get a speech done and two meetings with some senators about things he wasn’t prepped for. But he agreed to have lunch with Ainsley so he was on the way to the mess trying to forget about everything that needed to get done. “Hey, Ains,” said Sam as he spotted Ainsley looking at the pre-made sandwiches. 

“Hi, Sam. I was getting hungry so I thought I would start looking.”

“I’ll eat whatever you give me.” 

Sam and Ainsley found an empty table and sat down. They talked mostly about work until the end of their meal when Ainsley brought up the wedding.

“So, I need someone to walk me down the aisle,” said Ainsley wiping her hands off with the napkin.

Sam looked up from his tray to Ainsley. “I thought you were going to get one of your brothers.”

“Yeah, well, it won’t happen. They don’t want to take Dad’s place or have anyone else take Dad’s place.”

“So they want you to walk by yourself?” asked Sam trying to understand the whole situation.

“Yes, except I don’t want to walk by myself.”

“How about your mom?”

“Doesn’t want to do it.”

“So what are our options?” asked Sam sounding like a lawyer.

“Option number one; walk by myself- which I don’t want. Option two; pick someone to walk me and make my brother’s mad- which I’m fine with. And option three; head to Vegas and elope- which sounds very nice right now.”

“Okay,” said Sam thinking about what Ainsley just said. “I think option three will get us into lots of trouble with CJ, but option two sounds good.”

“Yeah, I’ll pick someone.”

“Have anyone in mind?” asked Sam.

“I’m not close with anyone else in my family.”

Sam and Ainsley both got up from their seats. “How about you take sometime and think about it. I have a few meetings to go to and a speech to write so I better get back to work.”

“Yeah, I’ll think about it,” said Ainsley.

“I love you,” said Sam after he gave her a quick peck.


	11. Already in Love 11

Chapter 11: The Florida Trip

It was Monday and the plane to Florida was about to leave. All the senior staff plus a few extra people, including Ainsley and Zoey, were boarded on Air Force One ready for take off. Ainsley and Sam sat in a corner of the plane with CJ, Toby, Josh and Donna in the rows to the right of them. 

“I know who I want to walk me down the aisle,” said Ainsley quietly to Sam. “I thought about it all weekend while you were at work and I was at home packing.”

“Thanks for packing my stuff.”

Ainsley smiled. “I was hoping you were going to thank me.”

Sam spoke quietly as well. “Who did you pick?”

“Leo.”

“And how did you get to that decision?”

“Are you questioning my decision?” asked Ainsley sounding like a lawyer.

“No. I think it’s a good choice. I just wanted to know how you picked him.”

“Well, he doesn’t really have a role in the wedding and he’s been the nicest person to me when I started working here. So I thought this would be a nice ‘thank you.’”

Sam nodded his head. “Sounds good. Do you want to tell him later?”

“Yeah.”

The plane was up in the air when CJ came up to Ainsley and Sam. “Are you guys busy?” she asked.

“Yes,” said Sam hoping CJ would leave them alone so he could talk with Ainsley but Ainsley said, “No,” which made his plan fail.

CJ had a mischievous look on her face. “Donna and I are going to teach the guys ‘The Electric Slide.’”

Sam gulped. “Do you have to?”

“Yes,” said Donna coming up behind CJ. 

CJ went to get Toby and Josh up off the comfy chairs. Sam couldn’t figure out how she got Toby up, but it worked. The three ladies took their shoes off.

“Can you guys do that on Air Force One?” asked Josh pointing to their bare feet.

“We’ll see pretty soon if we get in trouble,” said Donna. “CJ! Music!” 

The music to “The Electric Slide” filled the small section of the airplane as CJ, Donna, and Ainsley began to dance barefoot in the aisles. 

“Just watch us for awhile,” said CJ as she talked over the music. Once the ladies went through a couple rounds of the dance, Donna turned the music off.

Ainsley looked at the men. “Do you get how it goes?”

The guys had looks of fear on their faces. Josh nodded his head slowly and meekly said, “Yes.”

Donna shook her head. “It’s not as hard as it looks.” 

“I have better things to do with my time,” said Toby.

“Hey!” exclaimed CJ. “Do you want to make a fool of yourself at the wedding when you can’t dance ‘The Electric Slide’?”

“I think we will look like fools either way,” said Josh. 

“Then you might as well dance,” said Donna.

Zoey walked in the space where the dancing was taking place. “Hey, guys!” Zoey said cheerfully. “What are you doing?”

CJ, Ainsley and Donna smiled. “Do you know ‘The Electric Slide’?” asked CJ.

Zoey was confused. “Yeah.”

“Good. You can help us teach the guys how it goes. We’ll start without the music. Get next to one of us and follow what we do,” ordered Donna. Naturally, Sam went next to Ainsley, Josh went by Donna and Zoey, and Toby went with CJ. The ladies did a slow version of “The Slide” so the men could follow easier. After a few trips (Sam), sarcastic remarks (Josh), and complaining (Toby), CJ thought it was time to dance with the music. They were a little slow to start, but to the ladies’ amazement, the boys caught on quickly. Actually, the seven people were so into it, they didn’t notice the President, Leo, and Charlie watching them.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!” screamed the President. The dancing staff and Zoey froze except for Donna who ran over to the CD player to stop the music.

“CJ, would you like to tell the President what we are doing?” said Toby looking at CJ.

Josh said, “Yeah, Donna or Ainsley. I believe that you three got us into this.”

CJ stepped forward, but not before giving Toby a dirty look. “Sir, Donna and I requested this song to Ainsley and Sam that we wanted to play this song at their wedding. But Sam, Josh, and Toby didn’t know how the dance went, so we agreed to show them.”

“But why are you doing it on my airplane?” asked the President.

CJ continued to talk, “No one was doing anything and we had some time to kill.”

The President looked at his daughter. “Why are you doing it?”

Zoey looked a little scared. “They asked me to.”

The President turned Leo and Charlie. “Do you two know how this goes?”

Leo and Charlie answered in unison, “No, Sir.”  

“Well, neither do I.” The President turned his attention back to the staff.  “Do you care to show us?”

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and said, “Yes, Sir.”

“Come on Leo and Charlie,” said the President.

“Sir, I’m not really up for dancing right now,” said Leo trying to get out of dancing.

The President gave a stern look to Leo. “Leo, don’t think you are going to get out of this.” The President directed his attention to Charlie. “Don’t you try to get out of this either.” Now the President was looking at the rest of the staff. “Show us what to do.”

“Get in line,” said Donna, “and follow what we do.” The President joined Toby and CJ’s line with Charlie in Zoey, Josh, and Donna’s line and Leo with Sam and Ainsley. Donna went to turn the music back on and everyone started to do “The Electric Slide.”

“I swear to God, CJ,” shouted Leo over the music, “if the press gets a picture or story of this, I’ll make sure to give you a special Big Block of Cheese Day assignment.”

CJ stopped dancing. “I think I’ll just go check on the press right now.”

“That would be an excellent choice,” said Leo still shouting over the music.


	12. Already in Love 12

Chapter 12: Twinkle in the Eyes

_Click, click. Click, click. Click, click._ Was all Sam heard in his study from the kitchen of his and Ainsley’s apartment. He saw Ainsley walk past the doorway. _Click, click. Click, click. Click, click._ “Can you stop making noise?” yelled Sam to Ainsley who walked past the doorway again, this time stopping to look at him. 

“No,” said Ainsley as she turned and went back walking.

“Then what they hell are you doing? It’s impossible to work when it sounds like there is a horse walking through are kitchen?”

Ainsley kept on walking. “I’m practicing walking in my wedding shoes.”

“You’re practicing what?” 

Ainsley stopped at the doorway again. “I’m trying to practice walking in the shoes I’ll be wearing when we get married so I won’t fall when I walk down the aisle.” Sam looked at Ainsley liked she had gone mad. “You don’t want me to fall when Leo walks me do you?” pouted Ainsley. 

Sam shook his head. “No.”

“Okay then,” said Ainsley as she started to walk again. “We are going to tell Leo tomorrow right?”

“Tell Leo what?”

“That we want him to give me away.”

“Right.”

“I knew you forgot,” teased Ainsley.

Sam smiled. “Thanks for reminding me.”

Ainsley glanced at the clock. “It’s 11:30. My feet are starting to hurt. I’m going to bed.”

“I’ll be right in,” said Sam as he started to save his work on the computer.

Sam and Ainsley entered the communications bullpen together.  
  


“THREE MORE MONTHS!” yelled Donna as she spotted Sam and Ainsley. 

Sam whispered to Ainsley, “She’s more excited about our wedding than we are.”

“You know what you guys should have done?” asked Donna in a normal voice as she walked up to them.

“What should we have done, Donna?” asked Ainsley.

“You should have done TLC’s _A Wedding Story._ ” 

Sam looked at Donna. “How about when you get married to Josh, you can ask CJ about your idea.”

“Josh and I aren’t even dating.”

Sam smiled. “But you want to, right?” Donna was speechless while Ainsley hit Sam’s shoulder. “OW!” 

Ainsley apologized for Sam’s mistake. “I’m so sorry, Donna. Come on, Sam. Put your things down and lets go talk to Leo.”

As Sam and Ainsley walked to Leo’s office, Ainsley said quietly to Sam, “I can’t believe you said that to Donna.”

“What! We both agreed that they had a thing for each other.” The couple stopped outside Margaret’s door. 

“That doesn’t mean you were suppose to say anything!” hissed Ainsley. 

“Oh, come on!” whispered Sam. “I was just giving her a little push.”

“We’ll finish this later,” said Ainsley as she walked past Sam to Margaret. “Hi, Margaret. Is Leo in?”

“Hi, Ainsley. Sam. Yes, just a minute.” Sam and Ainsley kept their distance from each other. “Had a little fight in the hall did ya?” 

Ainsley nodded her head and smiled. “Yes, but not worry, we are still going to get married.”

Leo’s door opened with Leo standing on the other side. “Hi, guys. What do you need?’

  
Ainsley smiled her best smile. “Morning, Leo. Do you have a second?”  

“I just help the President run a country full of 250 million people, but I think I can spare sometime for my favorite couple. Come in.” Sam and Ainsley stepped inside the office and Leo shut the door behind them.

Ainsley took a deep breath. “Leo, as you know, my father recently passed away.”

Leo had the look of concern in his eyes. “Yes, and I’m very sorry for your lost.”

“Thank you. I thought my brothers would walk me down the aisle and give me away, but they don’t want to take my father’s place. So Leo, Sam and I have always thought of you as part of the family and we were wondering if you would like to be the one who gives me away.”

Sam swore he had never seen Leo have a brighter twinkle in his eyes or a bigger smile. “I would be honored.” 

Ainsley sighed out a breath of relief. “Thank you,” she said as she moved into give Leo a hug. Leo shook Sam’s hand.

“Now go get to work,” said Leo waving them out of his office. 


	13. Already in Love 13

Thank you to everyone was has submitted reviews and comments! 

Sam and Ainsley are about 2 months away from their wedding. 

Chapter 13:  Rhett and Scarlett

“Toby, I need your help,” said Sam as he approached Toby’s door. 

“What is it?” grumbled the man behind the desk.

“I need to write my vows.”

Toby didn’t bother to glance up from his work. “Why don’t you ask Josh for help?”

“I already did.”

“And?”  
  


“He made fun of me,” said Sam bashfully. 

Toby finally looked up at Sam. “Why don’t you guys do traditional vows?”

Sam sighed, “Because Ainsley wants to make our wedding more personal.”

“Okay.” Toby began to clear his desk and took out his yellow notepad. “What do you want to say to her?”

“I don’t know.”

“Get back to work,” fired back Toby. If Sam wasn’t going to at least try, than he felt that he shouldn’t help him. 

“Okay, okay,” said Sam. “I want to tell her I will always love her and I will be there for her.”

“Good.”

“No, it’s not good!” complained Sam. “That is what every man says to his wife on their wedding day. I want to be more creative.” 

“You came to me because you wanted to be creative?” asked Toby. “This is something for Donna.”

“I can’t go to Donna because-“

“That’s who Ainsley is going to,” interrupted Toby. “I get it.” Toby sat back into his chair and thought how to make the speech creative. “What’s Ainsley’s favorite movie?”

Sam thought long and hard. “ _Gone With the Wind_?”

“Are you asking me, ‘cause I wouldn’t have a clue.”

Sam replied, “I’m pretty sure it’s _Gone With the Wind_.”

“Are there any quotes about love and commitment in that movie?”

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never seen it.”

Toby sighed. Sam was not helping him or himself. “You go do some research and comeback to me with some quotes.”

________________

An hour later Sam came back to Toby’s office with some papers in his hands. “I did research,” said Sam out of breath.

Toby looked up. “What’s the movie about?”

Sam sat down and explained the movie to Toby. “It’s about a young lady named Scarlett who lived in Atlanta during the Civil War. Scarlett meets a man named Rhett and she finally realized she loves him, so they get married and have a kid.” 

“Good,” nodded Toby. “Now are there any quotes in that movie that stand out or talk about love and marriage?”

“Umm… Yeah.” Sam flipped through his papers. “Here! Rhett says to Scarlett, ‘Did you ever think of marrying just for fun?’ and Scarlett says, ‘Marriage, fun? Fiddle-dee-dee. Fun for men you mean.’”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I think you should write your vows around that quote.”

“And say what? ‘Marriage will be fun for the both of us,’” said Sam jokingly. 

“Well, yeah. Go back to your office and think about it. I have work to do. And don’t forget we have that lunch meeting later. ”

Sam got up and went back to his desk with the thought of Toby’s suggestions in his head. He took out a pen and paper and scribbled his thoughts down. He knew exactly what he wanted to say to the lady he loves. 


	14. Already in Love 14

Chapter 14: Ainsley’s Turn

Donna walked down the steps to the basement of the White House where she found Ainsley in her office. “Hi, Ainsley. I was done things a little early so I thought I would meet you down here and see how the bats are treating you.”

“Well, they are treating my just fine in my dungeon,” said Ainsley with a tone of stress in her voice. 

“Are you okay Ainsley?” Donna detected the stress and figured she better ask what is up before a stressed out Ainsley ruined her lunch. 

“All this wedding stuff is finally catching up to me. I now I need to write my vows and I just don’t know what to write.” 

“So you need some help?”

“I guess. I mean I want to write my vows but I need someone to push me in the right direction.”

Donna pulled a chair from the corner took a seat. “First of all, take a deep breath before you pass out from you problem.” Ainsley did just as Donna said. “Now, you have NO idea where to start?”

“I know what I want to say to him, but I just don’t know _how_ to say it. And my vows need to be good because it was my idea to have us write them- which now I think about it, that was a horrible idea.”

Donna tried to understand the pressure she was going through. “Okay,” said Donna, “Let’s start with searching the Internet for ideas.”

“I don’t want to take anyone’s vows.”

“We are just getting ideas, Ainsley,” said Donna as she typed in “Wedding Vows” into the search bar.  She clicked some links on the computer until she found some quotes. What do you think of this one?”

Ainsley read the first quote out loud. “ _I affirm the special bond and unique relationship that exists between us, and promise to keep it always alive._ Umm… That really wasn’t what I was going for.” Ainsley continued to glance over the screen. “The last one is nice. _I promise to be your confidante, always ready to share your hopes, dreams and secrets._ What do you think of that one?”

“It’s nice,” said Donna. “Ugh. Some of these are so sappy.”

Ainsley laughed. “Of course they are sappy. They are made for weddings.”

“I’ve already made up my mine that I’m eloping.”

“Really?” asked Ainsley. “I don’t think Josh would go for that.” _Oh, crap_ thought Ainsley. She has been working so hard on not to say what she thinks. Donna’s face was priceless though. Her cheeks were turning red and her eyes were huge- like she was caught stealing cookies or something. Ainsley tried to apologized, “I’m so sorry, Donna. I really didn’t mean to say that.”

“It’s okay,” said Donna, trying to focus her attention back to the computer. “You know Ainsley, that’s the fifth time I’ve head someone say something about me and Josh being the next couple to marry within the administration. Just because I have been his assistant for five years doesn’t make us a couple.”

All Ainsley could think about was how Donna and Josh are so blind about their love. “I really didn’t mean to say what I said.”

“It’s okay Ainsley,” said Donna. “Oh, look! Wedding vows from soap operas! You should convince Sam to say them!”

“Yeah, right. Like he is going to buy that!” laughed Ainsley. “Can you go back to that web page before so I can write down that quote.” Ainsley scribbled down the quote and tucked it into her pocket. “Thanks for all the help Donna.”

“That’s what I’m here for. See ya later.”


	15. Already in Love 15

Chapter 15: The Parties

“Hey!” 

Sam turned around in the communications bullpen and saw Josh yelling at him. Josh joged a little to catch up with him. “Hey, Josh, “ said Sam back to him. 

“Excited for you bachelor party tonight?”

“Yes I am, but don’t organize anything stupid or you know Ainsley and Donna will kill you and they might kill me to.”

“Yeah, yeah. Donna already threatened me.” Sam and Josh stopped to pour some coffee. Josh continued, “I still can’t believe Ainsley hasn’t set any rules.”

“Well she said that this will be my last chance at freedom and that I better not mess it up. After we are married, Ainsley is making all the rules.”

Josh just nodded his head like he understood, but really he doesn’t. “So my place at eight?”

“See you then,” said Sam before he turned into Toby’s office to go over some papers.

 ****

“Hi, Ainsley!” said a cheerful Donna as she walked into Ainsley office.

“What brings you down to the dungeon at this hour?” asked Ainsley.

“Are you excited for tonight? The last night you will ever get to celebrate your freedom of being single.”

“You are exaggerating it a little there Donna,” giggled Ainsley.

“There’s still no rules right?”

“Yep.”

“Okay!” exclaimed Donna. Ainsley knew she would be the first one drunk tonight.

“Calm down, Donna. And the First Lady and Zoey are going to be there so keep it a little tasteful.”

“Oh, the First Lady has seen a stripper before.”

Ainsley got a confused look on her face. “Are you sure about that?”

“She’s a doctor. She knows what under those clothes.”

“Donna!”

“Alright, I’ll keep it tasteful. We still don’t have to come into work tomorrow right?”

“Well I won’t be here and you and CJ will have a huge hangover if you two drink as much as I expect you to,” said Ainsley as she rolled her eyes. Ainsley thought, “My apartment is going to be full of drunk girls.”

**

All of the senior staff men were in Josh’s apartment trying to talk about something other than work. Things have been pretty quite. Josh kept saying a stripper is coming, but no one has believed him.

“Um, everyone,” shouted Sam trying to get the room’s attention. “Before people get too drunk, I would like to say something.”

“Okay, Sam, “said the President, “But no one is allowed to cry.” The room chuckled at the thought of someone crying at a bachelor party.

“Yes, sir,” said Sam. “I know that I should wait for speeches for the rehearsal-dinner, but I would like to say something now. I want first thank Josh. I would either be thanking him or yelling at him later depending on how this party goes. I want to thank The President and Leo for allowing me to marry a Republican. Toby, thank you for all the advice and help that Josh won’t help me with. And finally, I want to thank everyone here for being my extended family. Now, let’s all try to not do anything stupid tonight.”

After Sam’s speech, there was a knock at the door. Josh impatiently ran over to answer it. To everyone’s surprise, there really was a stripper there and Josh pointed out to the stripper who the groom was. 

The President leaned over to Leo and shouted over the music, “So this is what a stripper does.”

Leo shouted back, “Don’t you wish you had one at your bachelor party?”

**

“Now everyone must have at least two drinks tonight!” yelled CJ as she brought in a punch bowl probably filled with three different types of drinks.

“Except for Zoey,” said the First Lady.

“Except for Zoey!” repeated CJ.

“I think I would rather be sober and watch everyone make a fool of themselves than get a little drunk,” said Zoey.

“Oh! You can take pictures for me!” said Ainsley as she handed over a camera. “Just don’t take any pictures _I_ would regret.” 

Donna stood up to get everyone’s attention. “Before we start with the celebrating, CJ and I would like to give Ainsley a little gift.” CJ gave Ainsley a neatly wrapped box. “This is something that you might not want to open in front of your mom and future in-laws during the rehearsal-dinner.”

Ainsley tore off the wrapping paper. “A thong!” she shouted. The bride held up a skimpy thong that had “bride” on it while turning a few shades red. 

“Don’t worry,” said CJ. “We won’t tell Sam what you are wearing to your honeymoon!” Ainsley blushed some more. CJ began filling up cups with punch when there was a buzz at the door. “I got it,” said CJ. “It’s probably my best friend.”

“Your best friend?” questioned Carol.

“Yes, Carol. My best friend,” repeated CJ as she opened the door a revealed a very handsome stripper.

The First Lady leaned over to Zoey. “Now this is when you politely excuse yourself.”

“Mom!” 

**

The next morning, the only two partiers that didn’t wake up with a hangover were Leo and Zoey. They both saw and heard way more than they wanted to that evening, but thought of the all of the potential blackmail. All the men stayed over at Josh’s since there was no way they could manage to take care of themselves and all of the ladies stayed at Sam and Ainsley’s.  Sam woke up first and decided to call the ladies. 

“Hello?” 

“Is this Zoey?” asked Sam.

“Yeah. Sam?”

“It’s me. How are things over there?”

“Everyone including my mom is pretty tired and are going to be needing plenty of coffee.”

“Sounds like the same situation over here. Did you have fun?”

“I saw my first stripper. Well, according to my mom I saw my first stripper,” said Zoey, blushing a little.

“So you had a stripper?”

“Oh, crap!” said Zoey forgetting that she probably shouldn’t mention this to Sam.

Sam laughed. “We had a stripper too. I think it was the first time your dad and Leo ever saw one.”

“So did you do anything stupid?”

“I don’t think I did. I’ll have to ask Leo and the Secret Service later. What about over there? Anything I should know about… Or shouldn’t know about?”

“Hmm,” thought Zoey. “Well let’s just say that the West Wing is full party animals!”

“Really? You do have some good stories don’t you?”

“Yeah, but CJ would kill me if I abandon the sisterhood.”

“Well I got to go make some coffee and break out the aspirin,” said Sam as he rubbed his head.

“I better start the coffee maker too. Do you want me to let Ainsley know you called?” 

“Yeah. Please. Could you have her call me back?”

“I’ll let her know,” said Zoey with a smile as she thought about the two lovebirds.

“Thanks. See you later,” said Sam as he hung up the phone.

**

That afternoon, Ainsley was cleaning up her and Sam’s apartment when Sam came home from his night out. “Hey, Ainsley! Is everyone gone?”

“Yes, Sam,” said Ainsley with her southern drawl. “There aren’t any naked drunk girls here.” 

“We could always change that,” suggested Sam has he bent down to give Ainsley a nice kiss.

“How was your stripper?” asked Ainsley.

Sam took a step back in shock. “H-how did you know about the stripper?” stuttered Sam.

Ainsley giggled. “Josh _is_ the best man. I would be shocked if there wasn’t a stripper.”

“Well she wasn’t anywhere near as good as you.”

Ainsley turned red and gave her best smile. “That’s the answer I want to hear.”

“So, what did you ladies do?”

“Well, if I could remember, we played some games, told lots of stories about past relationships, and we might have had some alcohol.”

“And how was the stripper?”

“Wonderful!” exclaimed Ainsley who was flat out telling the truth. The pictures Zoey took would show it. Sam gave her some kind of look she has never seen before. Ainsley smiled. “I love you, Sam. Please marry me.”

“Of course,” said Sam as he kissed her even better than before.


	16. Already in Love 16

Chapter 16: So Close

Tomorrow was the Big Day. Well for all of the press and political people in DC, tomorrow was a huge day. Ainsley and Sam had made it- or very close to making it. After 15 months of dating and one year and six months of being engaged, their wedding day is tomorrow- May 3rd. Both Sam and Ainsley couldn’t stop from showing their excitement. The President allowed everyone to have a half-day of work so that they could attend the rehearsal and dinner. Ainsley’s immediate family was present for the rehearsal, which she hasn’t seen since her dad’s death. Sam’s mom and dad were also watching the rehearsal, but sat on opposite sides of the lawn, trying their best to avoid talking to each other. The day before, the couple gave out shirts to the wedding party that said, “Bride’s Maid,”  “Groomsmen,” or “Mother/ Father of the Groom/ Bride” to their family and friends. Of course the President had to were the special shirt that said, “Boss.”

“Now this is the point where you would read your vows and say ‘I do,’” said the minister officiating the wedding. Sam and Ainsley looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. “Then you get to kiss each other,” said the minister continuing with the rehearsal. 

“Kiss!” yelled Donna. Sam and Ainsley kissed just for Donna’s sake.

“Oh, come on Spanky,” said CJ. “You can do better than that!”

Sam blushed, but smiled at CJ and Donna. “I’m saving it for the wedding.”

“Then you will turn to face the crowd and then walk down the aisle,” said the minister. Everyone cheered as Sam and Ainsley did what they were told. 

After getting some final notes from the minister and going over tomorrow’s events with one of the party organizers of the White House, it was time for dinner. 

“Let’s go eat!” yelled out Ainsley as the wedding party made their way to the White House where the First Family decided to hold an informal rehearsal dinner. Since everyone was in their t-shirts and jeans, the dinner was very relaxed and Ainsley made sure everyone went easy with the drinking, since they had a big day tomorrow. Before the dessert came out, Ainsley in her “Bride” shirt and Sam in his “Groom” shirt decided to give their speech together. 

“We would like to thank everyone for traveling so far to be here to celebrate with us,” said a tearful Ainsley. “Sam and I would like to thank the President and First Lady for hosting this dinner and allowing us to use their home for our wedding.”

Sam decided to take over the speech before Ainsley began crying too much. “We would also like to thank our bridesmaids, Nicole, CJ, and Donna, and the groomsmen, Josh, Toby, and Charlie for helping us plan this event and for organizing our very fun bachelor and bachelorette parties. Thank you to the Hayes family for being so supported and inviting me into your family. Ainsley and I miss Mr. Hayes deeply and know he would be looking over our ceremony and our marriage.” A moment of silence came over the group as they thought about Mr. Hayes passing some months ago. Sam continued, “Thank you to my family for attending this event and for accepting Ainsley. And to Ainsley: I feel so lucky to have you as my wife and my best friend. I can’t think of anyone else I would want to spend the rest of my life with.” Sam leaned in to give Ainsley a little kiss then smiled at his beautiful fiancée.  

Ainsley took over the speech again. “We would like to give everyone a little gift for being there for us through this time of our lives.” Sam passed out bags to each person at the table that was involved with the wedding. Ainsley gave the bridesmaids a silver cuff bracelet with their names inscribed on it while Sam gave the groomsmen a silver-plated mouse for their computer with their names inscribed also. The President and Leo got a pen set since they aren’t as high tech as the other staff. The First Lady and mothers got engraved bookmarkers and Sam’s dad got a set of golf ball that had “Father of the Groom” and the date of the nuptials printed on the golf balls. Along with these gifts, everyone got a travel mug with their names engraved on them. The President said that now no one has an excuse for not being awake during his meetings. 

Then Sam’s dad stood up to make an unexpected toast. “Being the father of the groom, I would like to make a toast,” he announced. The table room became awkwardly silent. “My son, Sam and soon-to-be daughter-in-law Ainsley, I hope you two have much happiness and you enjoy your special day tomorrow. I would say ‘good-luck’ to you two, but I’m sure you won’t need it. Sam and Ainsley,” said George as he raised his glass in the air.

“Sam and Ainsley!” repeated the room full of people.


	17. Already in Love 17

Thank you for all of the helpful reviews. Here’s what everyone has been waiting for. I hope I didn’t disappoint! 

Chapter 17: I Will Honor You

Ainsley surprisingly slept and woke up the next morning with all the feelings she never knew she could have at the same time she was nervous, excited, an just giddy at everything around her. She had the biggest breakfast ever with her mom’s pancakes and lots of syrup. She decided to call Sam who spent the night at Josh’s to check in. She didn’t think talking to him would bring bad luck. 

“Hi, Ains,” said Sam who noticed the caller-id.

“I miss you, Sam,” said Ainsley who had her mouth full of pancakes.

“Me too, Honey. But just think, in 24 hours we will be on our way to Disneyworld for one week by ourselves.”

Ainsley let out a sigh. “Sounds wonderful.”

“What are you going to be doing this morning?” asked Sam.

“After breakfast we go over to the White House to get ready and stay there until two, when the wedding starts. How about you?”

“Josh had decided for me that we are going to in his words, ‘hang-out until it is time for the wedding and just chill.’”

Ainsley laughed and thought, “Sam won’t be able to ‘chill.’ He would be way to nervous.” 

Sam said,  “I’m just going to do what he wants me to do.”

Ainsley whispered in the phone so Donna, who stayed at her and Sam’s apartment, couldn’t hear, “So is our Lyman-Moss plan still on?”

“Yeah. I’m going to make sure Toby, Charlie, Ed, and Larry push Josh in the front when I throw the guarder,” whispered back Sam.

“Alright. I’ve been practicing my aim with a bouquet so I can throw it right to her.”

“Well I’ll see you at two?” asked Sam dreaming of what Ainsley would look like coming down the aisle.

“I promise I’ll see you at two.”

Nicole yelled at Ainsley, “You are going to see him for one whole week and the rest of your life! Get off the phone before I throw something at you.”

“Nicole just yelled at me. I got to go now. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

((((

Ainsley and her bridal party was greeted by Abbey (she insisted everyone to call her Abbey today) when they arrived at the White House residence at 10 o’clock The bride was so anxious to get ready, but managed to take her time. She was talking in her unusual- usual to her- speech pattern when she gets nervous and couldn’t stop eating. By time it was1:30, the seats outside in the Rose Garden were filling up, and the wedding party was all dressed and ready. It was at that time when Ainsley had to do what anyone does when they get jumpy- she had to pee.  “I’m going to step out to go to the bathroom,” announced Ainsley. 

“She would go with you to make sure you don’t run off?” asked CJ jokingly. 

Ainsley sighed, “No thank you, CJ. I assure you I will be back.” And with that, Ainsley ran out of the room she had been locked up in. She took a deep breath, relived to be out of the room. Ainsley made her way to the bathroom down the hall with her full wedding dress on except for the veil. “SAM!” 

Sam turned around. “Ains? We aren’t supposed to see each other.” 

“Too late now. What are you doing here?”

“Maybe you haven’t heard, but I was supposed to get married in half an hour.”

“I know that, but what are you doing _here_?” asked Ainsley again.

“I had to take a walk. Josh has been annoying me with all of his little things and the President wouldn’t stop talking about the history of weddings.” At that point Sam stopped to take a good look at the bride. “You look so beautiful.”

“You should see me with the veil.”

Sam had the biggest urge to kiss her right then, but held himself back for the wedding. “So what are you doing out here?” 

“I had to pee.”

Sam laughed. “That’s my future wife,” he thought.

Ainsley said, “You know it’s bad luck to see each other right?”

“I’m a Democrat and you are a Republican. I think we already have bad luck,” was Sam’s comeback.

“I have to pee.”

“I’ll see you in a bit,” said Sam just before Ainsley slipped into the bathroom.

(((

“It’s about time you got back!” yelled Nicole. 

“We were so close to sending the Secret Service to look for you,” said CJ.

Ainsley felt bad for having her friends worry. “Sorry, but I ran into Sam.”

“YOU WHAT?!”

“I accidentally ran into Sam on my way to the bathroom,” explained Ainsley. 

At that time the party planner lady told them that it was time to head out to the garden. Mrs. Hayes and Nicole put the veil on Ainsley while she checked over herself in the mirror one last time.  The lady handed them their bouquets of flowers before they headed out down the aisle. The flower girl and ring barer went first receiving many “awws…” from the 170 people that came to the wedding. CJ and Charlie walked out first followed by Donna and Toby and then Nicole and Josh. 

Before the President and First Lady walked out, the President turned to Ainsley to give her one final blessing. “Ainsley, you and Sam are perfect. Enjoy your day.” And with that, the President and his wife turned went down the aisle and people stood up in respect. 

“Are you ready?” asked Leo as he took her arm. 

Ainsley took a deep breath. “I’m ready.” As she took her first step to the altar, something she didn’t expect happened. “Leo,” she whispered, “My shoe broke.”

“What?!” asked Leo.

“My shoe!” whispered Ainsley. “The heel just broke.”

“Just take it off.”

“And walk with one shoe?”

“Take both of them off then.”

“Is everyone watching us?” said Ainsley as she stumbled with her shoes pulling them off. 

“Just a few. It’s your day though, so do whatever you want.”

“I’m ready now,” said a barefoot Ainsley.

Ainsley began to walk down the aisle again. The guests gasped at her Cinderella like gown. The puffy skirt swayed with every steep. Ainsley’s long blond hair was swept up into a bun of curls at the top of her head. A small beaded tiara circled around the bun and the veil came out underneath it. Her bouquet of blue and orange flowers stood out from her white strapless dress. 

The glowing bride looked up at the altar and saw her bridesmaids at her left. They wore navy blue strapless gowns with a similar bouquet as Ainsley’s. She looked to her right and saw three handsome men all smiling back at her. Then there was Sam. The perfect day made him glow and there wasn’t a doubt to anyone that he was the happiest person on earth. He bounced on his toes, anxiously waiting for Ainsley to meet him. “She was right,” he thought. “She does look better with the veil.”

Ainsley and Leo finally reached the end of the aisle. Leo turned to look at Ainsley and said, “Good luck. We all love you.” Then Leo gave her a hug and kiss then shook Sam’s hand. 

Sam escorted Ainsley up to an archway of blue and orange flowers where the minister stood underneath. Sam just looked into Ainsley’s eyes the whole ceremony, not really paying attention to what was going on. Before he knew it- or realized it- it was time for the wedding vows. Sam snapped out of his “coma” when Josh tapped him on his shoulder to give him his paper with the vows he had written that day with Toby. Sam took the paper but couldn’t read it because of his misty eyes. “Ainsley,” he started, “I love you, but you already know that.” The crowd laughed a little at Sam’s unintended joke. Sam paused for a moment to think about what to say. “I feel like Harry, the Farm Boy, and Rhett. And since you are my Sally, my Princess Buttercup, and my Scarlett, I promise to love you three times as much as these characters loved their significant others. I will be with you ever step you take, whatever political party you vote for, and I’ll let you win every argument, even when I disagree. I vow to be a supportive, loving, wonderful husband.”

Then it was Ainsley’s turn to say her vows- if only she could talk and not be all choked up. Nicole handed Ainsley the paper with the vows and gracefully read them with her southern accent stronger than ever. “My Sam, my man, my prince, my favorite Democrat, my true love: You make me a better person everyday and you challenge me to think differently. With everything you have taught and given me, I hope and I can do the same for you. I promise to be your confidante, always ready to share your hopes, dreams and secrets. I vow to listen to your ideas and views… and then debate them. I vow to share your aspirations and chase them with you. I vow to listen to you secrets, and keep them. And finally, I vow to return the love you have given me and be your wife till death takes us. I love you.”

Josh swore he saw the President and Leo wipe their eyes. Donna and CJ barely had control over themselves and Ainsley’s strong brothers were sobbing away. 

“Now the rings,” announced the minister. Toby pulled out the rings from his pocket since Ainsley felt Josh would be too irresponsible. The minister continued with the ceremony. “Sam, repeat after me: I give you this ring as my vow with all that I am and all that I have. I will honor you.” After Sam and Ainsley repeated the phrase and slipped the rings on each other’s finger, the minister joyfully said, “You are now husband and wife! You my kiss the bride!” Sam lived up to his word the day before when he said that he was saving the good kiss for the wedding. He dipped Ainsley back while the guest jumped up and cheered. 

))

Note: Sam’s vows about Harry and Sally, the Farm Boy and Princess, and Rhett and Scarlett are from the movies When Harry Met Sally, The Princess Bride, and Gone With the Wind.


	18. Already in Love 18

Chapter 18: The Reception

The wedding ceremony was over and the guest had made their way into the White House for the reception. The pictures were taken and Sam and Ainsley were standing behind the doors of the East Room getting ready to be introduced. Ainsley had taken off her veil and was still barefoot from her shoe incident.

“I love you,” said Sam to Ainsley. 

“I love you too,” replied Ainsley as she kissed him.

“Are you ready to go in?”

“I’ve been waiting my whole life,” and with that, Sam picked up Ainsley and the doors opened. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were throwing flower petals at them as they made their way to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Ainsley had to have a country song for the first dance and Sam couldn’t say “no”.  

_Ordinary no, really_ don’t think so  
Not a love this true  
Common destiny  
We were meant to be  
Me and you

The husband and wife seemed perfect together on the dance floor. Sam held her so close, and she wanted to be held close. Neither one wanted the song to end. 

_Like a perfect scene_ from a movie screen  
Where every dream comes true  
Suited perfectly for eternity  
Me and you

Sam whispered something into Ainsley’s ear that had her give a small smile. People began to join them on the floor, but the blissful couple didn’t notice. The song came to an end and the room all cheered. The dancing continued and soon enough, the first course of their southern meal was being served. 

The President began the toasting. “I would like to say something about the newlyweds. I was one of the people that saw how their relationship grew to love. We all know the story about Ainsley whipping out Sam during a debate and some people thinks it’s strange or awkward to have a strong Democrat marry and strong Republican. Their relationship isn’t based on their political views that many people believe it’s based on. It’s based on friendship, the way the care for each other, their sense of humor, and the future they want to share together. They want to protect each other from danger or make the other smile or blush. It’s about how they both want a big family and hopefully careers in what they do best- politics. And most of all it’s based on the way they love each other. How they want to be with each other and just hold them in their arms. That’s what their relationship is about. Love. Sam and Ainsley!” Everyone raised their glasses with the President and repeated “Sam and Ainsley!” 

Josh and CJ stood up next. Josh said, “CJ and I would just like to say something about the couple of the moment. You can say this is our toast, but we did something different. We wrote a poem about Sam and Ains.”

“But wait! There’s more!” said CJ excitedly. “We put together a slide show complete with pictures that we found laying around.” A white screen came down from the ceiling and a slide came up that said “Sam and Ainsley.” “Let’s being,” declared CJ.

A picture of 10 year-old Ainsley in a frilly pink dress and her hair all curled was projected on the screen. 

Josh began the poem:

“There once was a girl named Ainsley 

Whose family loved the color red.

She also enjoyed food.

But who knew she would work in a office with a bunch of airheads?” The picture of her first day on the job at the White House with the senior staff was shown on the screen.

CJ continued the poem when a picture of a young Sam sitting on the California beach sand.

“There is our beach boy Sam.

He happens to be a blue.

He went to the best law schools

Where he ate lots of fondue.” A picture of a twenty something Sam with a Duke sweatshirt on. 

Sam’s picture was replaced with another one of him and Ainsley during the debate. Sam looked flustered while Ainsley looked poised.  

Josh spoke again:

“These people first met during a debate on TV

When Ainsley kicked Sam’s ass.

Be grateful the President heard about it,

Or else this girl would be out fishing for a nice big bass.” And up came a picture of gawky16 year-old Ainsley making a funny face to the camera while holding up a fish.

The next picture was a cute 4th of July picture just before Sam and Ainsley went on their first date. 

CJ continued: 

“The 4th of July is when the romance began.

But no one thought it would last. 

After 15 months of dating delight,

Sam popped the question 

Which made Ainsley’s eyes so full of light.” The picture CJ took when Sam and Ainsley were dancing was shown and the guest “awed” at the warm and fuzzy picture.

Josh finished up the speech with pictures from the wedding rehearsal on the screen.

“So more than one year later,

We come together on this special mayday

As we can’t believe our Sam is the first to wed

To a Republican none less.

Let’s toast to Sam and Ainsley,

Our favorite newlyweds.”

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered at Josh and CJ’s poem. “How did you get those pictures?” asked Ainsley to CJ.

“Oh, we have connections,” winked CJ.

The dinner was all eaten and the guest had started to make their way to the dance floor. All of the classic love songs were played along with the list of songs Ainsley had made a year before with the staff. Then the band director announced, “We now have a special song for all of the senior staff and for anyone that would like to join them in this dance.” The band began to play “The Electric Slide” and all the ladies got excited as they dragged the men out to the floor. Everyone managed to get through the song even though it took him or her awhile to get the hang of it. No one fell, but according to Toby, “We just all made asses of ourselves.”  

The party continued with Ainsley dancing with the President, Leo, her brothers and the groomsmen. Sam danced with all the ladies and well, who wouldn’t want to dance with him? When it was Donna’s turn to dance with the groom, Sam had a little talk with her. He asked, “So do you have any idea what you want to do when you get married?”

“Well,” blushed Donna, “I would at least like a boyfriend before I think about marriage.”

“Every girl thinks about her wedding growing up.”

“But now I see how much work Ainsley and you had to go through, I’m eloping.”

Sam laughed. It sounded like something Donna would do. “Now about that boyfriend-“

“-Sam!” interrupted Donna. Her face was turning even redder. 

“Okay. I’ll stop talking.” They continued to dance, but when the song was about to end, Sam said, “The One might be right in front of you, Donna.” 

“It’s time for the bouquet and guarder toss!” announced the band director. CJ, Zoey, all the assistants, Donna, and some other ladies gathered on the dance floor. Ainsley spotted Donna over her right shoulder and launched the bouquet right at her. Ainsley shut her eyes and prayed that Donna caught the flowers. She heard a scream of excitement and knew that Donna caught it. 

The ladies cleared the floor for the bachelors to catch the guarder. Ainsley took a seat in the chair and raised her fluffy dress up. 

The President whispered in Sam’s ear, “It works better when you use your teeth.” 

“Yes, Sir,” said Sam as he went on his knees to take off the guarder. He stood up with a lacey blue guarder in his mouth. He waved it around his head then flung it towards Josh. Ed and Larry “attempted” to catch it, but they really just swatted it to Josh. Once Josh caught it, he dropped it once he realized who caught the bouquet. 

“Do I really have to do this?” asked Josh to Sam.

“Look at her Josh, what guy wouldn’t want to put a guarder on those legs?” replied Sam. 

 Josh walked over to Donna who was sitting in the chair with her dress pulled slightly up. Josh tried so hard to not make eye contact with Donna when he put the guarder on, but he finally looked up at her once the guarder was in place. He swore time stopped as he saw her blue eyes looking into his. Donna heard Sam’s voice in her head, “The One might be right in front of you, Donna.” Josh leaned forward and gave her a brief kiss. “Would you like to dance?” whispered Josh.

“Yes, Josh,” said Donna as he pressed her lips together, trying to remember the tingly feeling that was left on her lips.

The crowd cheered as Josh helped Donna up from the chair. The band began to play Donna’s requested song of  “My Heart Goes On” as Josh took Donna into his arms.  “Of course the band on to play your favorite song now,” grinned Josh.

Sam looked at Ainsley and asked, “Did you tell the band to play this song at this exact moment?”

Ainsley couldn’t hide the smile. “Yeah.”

“Good idea,” smiled back Sam.

“Spanky!” yelled CJ. “You haven’t danced with me yet.” CJ pulled Sam to the dance floor while Ainsley watched Josh and Donna dance.

***

The night was coming to an end as some people began to make their way home. Sam and Ainsley thanked everyone for coming one last time before they went to their limo that would take them home to change and then to the airport for the honeymoon in Disneyworld.  The guests followed them to the limo to wave good-bye. When the reached their car, the couple gasped. It was covered in corny decorations! The windows were painted with “Just Married” or “Congratulations Sam and Ainsley!”. Toilet paper was tied all around the car, which made it flap in the wind. The newlyweds’ mouths dropped as the immediately looked at their bridesmaids and groomsmen.  They looked back at them and smiled. 

“It took us hours,” said Toby who thought about how much time was wasted working on it. 

“I love it!” exclaimed Ainsley as she hugged everyone. “We’ll see you in a week.”

“Have fun in Disneyworld,” said Nicole as she hugged little sister.

Sam shook the President’s hand. “I promise to bring back souvenirs. And call if something happens.”

“We’ll be fine without you two,” assured the President. “Go have a fun honeymoon. Remember, I expect grandchildren one day.”

“Yes, Sir,” blushed Sam. “Thank you for everything.” Sam turned to Ainsley. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” smiled Ainsley. She turned to her family and friends. “Bye! We promise we’ll come back!” Sam opened the limo’s door for Ainsley and her went in behind her. 

Inside the limo Sam kissed Ainsley. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The End.


End file.
